First Love in Paris
by bbang2chan
Summary: Yongguk yang untuk pertama kali ke Paris dan ditempat itu pula dia bertemu seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya... baca aja BangHim, JongLo, DaeJae RnR pleaseeee.


First Love in Paris

Author: MatoShishiTats

Main Cast: Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan

Other cast: Moon Jongup, Choi/Kim Junhong,

Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae

Pair: BangHim, JongLo, DaeJae

Genre: YAOI, Romance, Fluff(maybe), Comfort

Disclaimer: B.A.P (TS Ent, God, and Themselves)

The Fic (it's mine)

Warning: LoveBangHim, OOC, Non-EYD, YAOI

Note's: New author , my first fic about BangHim, hope you enjoy with this fic guys. Sorry if the character of the cast OOC

Summary: Bang Yongguk yang untuk pertama kalinya datang ke Paris dan ditempat itu pula dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencuri hatinya...

* * *

Yongguk's pov

Suasana pagi ini begitu riuh dirumahku, heyy dirumahku tidak ada acara apapun suara itu berasal dari dua makhluk tak berdosa ini, Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae. Aku masih tertidur dan mereka dengan seenak hati membangunkan ku yang masih sangat mengantuk ini.

"Hyung cepat bangun dan bersiap-siaplah, dua jam lagi kau harus take off." Youngjae mengguncang-guncang tubuhku yang masih berada dalam selimut.

"Apa maksudmu Youngjae? Memang aku mau kemana?" kesal bangun dari tidurku dan menatap tajam Younjae.

Daehyun yang sibuk mengumpulkan bajuku berbalik dan menatapku. "Kau lupa hyung, kau sudah berjanji dengan Jongup untuk mengunjunginya ke Paris, bukan kah baru kemarin malam kau berbicara dengannya?". Setelah Daehyun mengatakan itu aku baru ingat aku akan mengunjungi Jongup ke Paris dan bodohnya aku lupa akan hal itu. Aku segera bangun dan menuju kamar mandiku, tapi tunggu...

"Hey, aku belum menyiapkan apapun untuk kesana lalu bagaimana kalau waktunya tidak cukup?" kembali duduk dan merenung.

Daehyun dan Youngjae menatapku lalu mendesah pelan."Kau pikir buat apa kami kesini kalau bukan untuk membantumu menyiapkan semuanya hyung?" Youngjae menatapku tajam dan yang ku lakukan hanya tersenyum.

"Ok, ok aku tahu, sekarang aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap" Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

(Charles de Gaulle Internasional Airport)

Sekitar perjalanan 18 jam melalui pesawat akhirnya aku sampai ditempat ini, Paris. Dibandara Charles de Gaulle ini Aku menatap disekelilingku mencari seseorang yang telah berjanji akan menjemputku tapi dimana anak itu dia belum muncul juga, awas kau Moon Jongup kalau kau berbohong padaku, merasa lelah karena sedari tadi berkeliling dibandara yang luas ini akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu kursi dibandara ini. Aku mencoba menghubungi Jongup tapi...

"Yongguk hyung" ahhh suara itu, itu suara Jongup aku berbalik dan dugaan ku benar itu Jongup, sepupuku.

"Hey, kau kemana saja aku mencarimu kemana-mana bodoh"Aku kesal dan meninju pelan lengannya.

"Hyung, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kau kemana, aku mencari hyung malah aku menanyakan hyung dengan petugas bandara ini tapi mereka tidak tahu" Jongup menatap tajam Yongguk dan Yongguk hanya tersenyum.

"Ma'af aku kesal karena menunggumu terlalu lama jadi aku jalan-jalan saja dibandara ini, ayolah bawa aku kerumah mu kau tahu aku sangat lelah dan membutuhkan banyak istirahat" Aku merangkul bahu Jongup dan mengajaknya keluar dari bandara ini.

"Hyung, sebelum pulang aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat" Aku memalingkan wajahku dan menatap Jongup. "Terserah kau sajalah"

(In the Park)

Aku dan Jongup keluar dari mobil aku menatap taman ini. Taman yang indah dan banyak sekali ditumbuhi bunga mawar dengan bermacam warna. "Jongup-ah taman apa ini?" Aku bertanya sambil melangkahkan kakiku untuk menyusuri taman indah ini.

"Taman Roseraire Du Val De Marne, taman yang paling terkenal di Paris hyung banyak wisatawan yang berkunjung disini, tapi taman ini juga punya sebutan lain, yaitu Louis Henry" Aku menghentikan langkah ku dan menatap Jongup "Louis Henry? Seperti nama seseorang" Jongup mengangguk

"memang nama seseorang hyung, menurut cerita yang kudengar, ditaman ini dulu pernah ada seorang pangeran yang bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang belum pernah dia kenal, awalnya dia biasa saja tapi setelah menatap wajah lelaki itu dia langsung jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu dan pangeran Louis setiap hari selalu ketaman ini untuk mencari lelaki itu, mereka mempunyai hubungan dan pada akhirnya mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia, dan katanya setiap lelaki yaoi yang baru melihat wajah seorang lelaki lain ditaman ini dipastikan dia akan jatuh cinta dengan lelaki itu, memang aneh kedengarannya hyung, tapi aku percaya akan hal itu, jodoh kita Tuhan yang menentukan kita hanya menjalaninya saja bukan. Dan yang membuat ku semakin percaya adalah orang-orang disini sangat menghargai kaum gay mereka menganggap kaum yaoi adalah saudara dari pangeran Louis dan tentu juga saudara mereka".

"Lalu siapa nama lelaki yang di sukai pangeran Louis?"

"Namanya Navvara hyung" Jongup menceritakan panjang lebar tentang taman ini kepadaku.

Aku menatap takjub pada taman ini. Sangat unik, desain taman yang sangat indah. Dari setiap sudut taman terlihat juntaian tanaman yang hijau yang dikelilingi oleh kebun mawar. Aku menatap sesuatu "Jongup-ah apa ini?"

"Ohh inilah yang membuat taman ini terkenal hyung, keunikan dari taman Louis ini adalah gazebo ini titik pusat perhatian pengunjung, dulu pangeran Louis dan Navvara menikah di gazebo ini, dan sampai sekarang pun gazebo ini digunakan oleh kaum yaoi untuk melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Mereka percaya apabila mereka menikah digazebo ini mereka akan sama seperti pangeran Louis dan Navvara yang hidup dan mati bersama. Dan hyung di- Brukkkk!

"Akhh maafkan aku, maaf aku tidak sengaja" anak remaja itu meminta maaf pada Jongup yang tanpa sengaja ditabraknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau kenapa?" Aku bertanya pada remaja itu.

"Aku sedang mencari hyungku" Remaja itu terlihat sangat gelisah dan air mukanya kelihatannya sangat ketakutan

"Ok, tenang kami akan membantumu mencari hyungmu iya kan Jongup. Jongup, heyyy Jongup" Aku menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Jongup anak ini kenapa.

"Ehh iya, iya kami akan membantumu errrr.." Jongup terlihat sangat gugup, akhh sepertinya aku tahu.

"Zelo, kalian boleh memanggilku Zelo" Remaja itu tersenyum kearah kami. Aku membalasnya lalu aku menatap Jongup dia sepertinya terpesona dengan Zelo.

(Flashback On)

Disekitar taman Louis Henry ini nampak sepasang lelaki yang sepertinya sedang bercanda, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Hyung belikan aku ice cream" Zelo tampak bermanja-manja dengan Himchan kakaknya

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana, jangan sampai kau pergi kau baru disini" sebelum pergi Himchan memberitahu adiknya ini, Himchan tau sikap adiknya ini, kakinya itu tidak pernah diam dan ingin selalu bergerak kemanapun.

"Arraseo, hyung jangan lama" Himchan mengangguk, lalu setelah itu dia menyebrangi taman ini untuk membeli ice cream. Sambil menunggu Zelo menatap sekeliling taman ini sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan lucu.

"Wahh bagus sekali danau itu, aku mau kesana" Zelo berjalan menghampiri danau Fan-dehough itu, dia menatap kebelakang.

"Tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak mungkin aku tersesat Himchan hyung pasti bisa melihat ku" Zelo semakin jauh melangkahkan kakinya ke danau itu dan tanpa sadar Himchan kembali dan tidak menemukan Zelo.

"Zelo, Zeloooo. Aish sadar anak itu kemana perginya" Himchan kemudian mencari keberadaan Zelo disekitar taman ini.

(Flashback Off)

"Hyung kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menunggu disini saja? Apa tidak mau ikut bersama kami?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menolak tawaran Jongup.

"Tidak usah aku akan menunggu disini saja, kau pergilah temani dia, siapa tahu aku bertemu dengan hyungnya disini" Jongup hanya mengangguk lalu membawa Zelo untuk mencari hyungnya. Dan kenapa aku menolak untuk ikut bersama Jongup dan Zelo? Jawabannya adalah karena gazebo ini, aku merasa nyaman berada digazebo ini hati ku rasanya tak mau sedikitpun melangkah jauh dari gazebo ini. Entahlah apa yang aku pikirkan tapi hatiku seakan menunggu seseorang.

Setelah cukup lama aku memandangi gazebo ini aku merasa lelah aku memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi didekat gazebo ini, baru beberapa menit aku duduk seseorang menyapaku "Hmmm maaf tuan apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" suara itu mengintrupsiku kutolehkan kepalaku padanya dan...

DEG

DEG

DEG

Apa ini kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba berdebar kencang seperti ini, apa karena lelaki ini tapi siapa dia kenal saja aku tidak akhhh apa benar cerita tentang pangeran Louis dan Navvara itu?

Karena asiknya aku melamun tanpa sadar lelaki itu merengut dan mem-poutkan bibirnya. Astaga apa yang dia lakukan Tuhan tolong aku. Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang berada didepanku ini? Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu.

"Tuan apakah aku boleh bertanya padamu? Kalau tidak bisa ya sudah aku pergi saja" Belum sempat lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, tanganku sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"A-apa? Kau ingin ber-bertanya apa?" Aku gugup saat matanya itu menatap mataku.

"Apakah kau melihat seorang anak remaja berjalan kearah sini, dia tinggi rambutnya pirang dan memakai kemeja biru" Aku mengingat-ingat apakah aku pernah melihatnya? Tunggu apakah anak yang bersama Jongup tadi.

"Hmmm, maaf bisa kau sebutkan siapa namanya" Aku bertanya pada lelaki ini dan dia menjawabnya.

"Namanya Junhong, akhh tidak maksudku Zelo, apa kau-" belum sempat lelaki itu menyelesaikannya ucapannya aku terlebih dahulu memotongnya dan tentunya mengejutkannya.

"Nahhh, aku tahu dia sekarang ada bersama adikku Jongup, dan hehe maaf telah mengejutkanmu errr".

"Himchan, namaku Kim Himchan" .

"Baiklah Himchan-ssi namaku Bang Yongguk, Aku akan menelpon adikku dulu" Aku meminta maaf sambil mengambil sebuah benda persegi yang ada di saku celanaku.

Tutt

Tutt

"Yoboseyo, ada apa hyung apa kau menemukan hyungnya Zelo?" suara diseberang sana menyahut panggilanku.

"Nde, dia sedang bersamaku kau dimana sekarang?" Tanyaku pada Jongup

"Kami lagi dicafe dekat taman ini hyung" ada suara ribut pasti itu suara Zelo.

"Baiklah kalo begitu kami akan kesana, sebutkan nama cafenya"

"Tie Mousquilla hyung"

"Baiklah tunggu kami disana" lalu memutuskan line kami dan segera membawa Himchan untuk menemui adiknya.

"Adikmu sekarang dicafe dekat sini kita bisa menemuinya disana" Lelaki manis itu tersenyum senang, mengangguk lalu menggenggam tanganku. Aku terkejut dan membeku sesaat. Kenapa lagi ini akhh kau seperti orang bodoh Bang Yongguk.

"ma-maafkan aku Yongguk-ssi aku tak bermaksud melakukannya aku hanya merasa senag saja, maaf sekali lagi" Himchan menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Dia manis sekali dan sepertinya kau memang benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta padanya Bang Yongguk.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat dagunya. Lihat wajahnya bertambah merah dan bertambah manis. Sadar atau tidak aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, dia hanya diam dan menatapku sendu. Entahlah aku seakan lepas kendali saat ini, bibirku sudah menyentuh ada tuntutan disana hanya sekedar menempel dan sedikit melumat bibir bershape M ini.

Lama kami berciuman hingga sebuah suara dari iPhoneku berbunyi. Aku segera sadar dan menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Wajahnya merah padam dia sangat manis. Aku segera mengangkat telpon dan "Hyung kenapa lama sekali? Zelo sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan hyungnya, cepatlah kesini hyung".

"Hyung cepat bawa kemari Chanie hyung aku rindu denganya" suara itu pasti Zelo aku hanya tertawa, menatap Himchan dia juga tertawa dan mata kami kembali bertemu. Aku tersenyum menatapnya dan dia balas tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah, tunggu kami sebentar lagi kami akan segera kesana" segera memutuskan line kami dan menatap Himchan

"Kita harus kesana segera, sepertinya adikmu sudah merengek dari tadi" Himchan mengangguk. Ku genggam tanganya.

"Bolehkah aku melakukan ini?"

"Boleh, aku senang Yongguk-ssi"Kembali tersenyum dan mulai meninggalkan gazebo dan taman indah ini menuju cafe yang disebutkan Jongup tadi.

(De Mousquilla Cafe)

"Hyung kenapa mereka lama sekali, aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanie hyung" Zelo menarik-narik baju Jongup dan mendekatkan wajahnya kekepala Jongup.

"Sabarlah Zelo mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai" Jongup berbalik dan

CHU~~~

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam saat kedua bibir itu tanpa sengaja bersatu. Zelo yang membulatkan matanya saat menatap dengan jelas mata coklat Jongup, dan Jongup yang terpesona dengan mata hitam milik Zelo. Tapi mereka segera sadar dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mereka berdua salah tingkah dan terdiam lama sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi keterdiaman mereka.

"Hey, kalian sudah lama menunggu?" keduanya menggeleng dan menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk

"tidak hyung, tidak"

"Lalu kenapa tadi kalian menyuruh kami untuk segera datang kesini?" kembali keduanya menggeleng dan menyebutkan satu kata yang sama.

"Haus" Yongguk dan Himchan yang mendengar perkataan Jongup dan Zelo hanya bingung. Kenapa mereka seperti salah tingkah begini pikirnya.

"Kami haus hyung, jadi kami ingin memesan minuman. Kalian mau minum apa hyung?" Jongup yang tersadar karena perkataannya tadi langsung bicara seadanya. Nyambungkan pikirnya hahaha

"Kau ingin memesan apa Hime?" Himchan terkejut saat Yongguk memanggilnya dengan sebutan manis itu.

"Americano latte" Jawabnya

"Baiklah aku juga pesan Americano latte" Jongup mengangguk.

"Dan kau Zelo ingin memesan apa?" Zelo yang awalnya diam langsung menyahut

"Milkshake Banana hyung"

"noona, kami pesan 2 Americano latte dan 2 Milkshake Banana" Barista tadi mengangguk dan menyuruh mereka menunggu. Sambil menunggu mereka lebih tepatnya Yongguk dan Himchanl mengobrol, dan apa yang dilakukan Jongup dia diam tapi tidak dengan Zelo dia sekarang lagi bermanja-manja dengan Himchan. Pasti ada yang bingung ini di Paris dan kenapa Barista tadi paham dengan yang dikatakan Jongup. Ini sebenarnya cafe Korea hanya saja nama cafenya menggunakan bahasa Prancis. Jongup memang sering kesisni bersama dengan hyungnya tentunya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat pesanan mereka pun datang, mereka kembali mengobrol, dan Jongup dan Zelo sepertinya tidak canggung lagi terbukti saat Zelo meminum Milkshake Banana milik Jongup, Yongguk dan Himchan tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Apa kalian hanya tinggal berdua, Hime?" Himchan mengangguk

"Nde, kami hanya berdua disini orang tua kami sudah lama meninggal, dan kau Bbang?" Yongguk sama seperti Himchan tadi terkejut dengan panggilan manis itu.

"Aku baru datang beberapa jam yang lalu dari Seoul, dan belum sempat istirahat Jongup sudah membawaku ketaman itu. Tapi aku bersyukur karena taman itu aku bisa bertemu dengamu Hime"Himchan malu mendengar perkataan Yongguk, dan sepertinya Jongup sadar dengan atmosfer ini.

"Ehemm sepertinya kita harus pulang hyung hari sudah malam" Jongup menatap jam dipergelangan tangan kanannya pukul 07.00 PM UTC sepertinya sudah sangat lama mereka disini.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan pulang. Tapi sebelum itu...

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor telponmu?" Yongguk dan Jongup mengucapkannya bersama dan membuat dua orang didepannya tertawa.

"Tentu saja boleh" Himchan mengambil iPhone Yongguk dan begitu pula Zelo melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongup. Mengetik angka demi angka dilayar iPhone tersebut.

Tutt

Tutt

Suara berdering dari iPhone Himchan dan Zelo menandakan bahwa nomor Yongguk dan Jongup sudah masuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Bbang"

"Aku pulang dulu Jongup hyung". Himchan dan Zelo melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan Yongguk dan Jongup. Sementara Yongguk dan Jongup masih terdiam didepan cafe tadi dan menatap punggung orang yang mereka cintai.

"Hime"

"Zelo". Yongguk dan Jongup saling menatap.

"Jongup-ah apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" Jongup mengangguk.

"Benar yang dikatakan orang-orang kalau taman itu memang magis dan sekarang lihat aku sedang jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila dengan lelaki bernama Himchan"

"Aku juga hyung, aku harus mendapatkan Zelo" Semangat Jongup membara.

"Ayolah kita pulang mau sampai kapan kita disini" Yongguk merangkul Jongup dan pulang kerumah Jongup.

(Kim's House)

Sekarang ini Himchan dan Zelo berbaring dikamar Himchan. Mereka saling terdiam entahlah apa yang mereka pikirnya mungkin seseorang yang menemani mereka tadi. Zelo berguling-guling dan menindih Himchan.

"Hyung kau memikirkan apa?" Himchan menghentikan lamunannya dan menatap Zelo.

"Tidak ada Junhong-ah" Jawab Himchan sambil mengelus lembut rambut Zelo.

"Kau bohong hyung, hyung pasti lagi memikirkan Yongguk hyung kan?" Zelo menggigit lembut tangan Himchan.

"Kau juga kan Junghong-ah pasti lagi memikirkan Jongup?" Mendengar itu Zelo malu dan membenamkan wajahnya kedada Himchan. Himchan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Zelo

"Kenapa tertawa hyung?" Zelo bertanya dan hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari Himchan.

"Tidak ada, ayo cepat tidur besok kau harus sekolah Junhong-ah" Himchan mendorong tubuh Zelo untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi kekamarnya sendiri.

"Aniyo hyung, aku ingin tidur disini bersamamu boleh kan? Ini lagi musim dingin hyung" Zelo merajuk dan memeluk leher Himchan. Himchan mendesah pelan lalu mengijinkan Zelo untuk tidur dikamarnya dan betapa senangnya Zelo, memeluk dan mencium pipi Himchan.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan dasar.." Himchan kesal karena Zelo seenaknya menciumnya.

"Kenapa hyung, masih hak ku untuk mencium mu, kau hyung ku dan yang kupunya hanya hyung selain-" Himchan menatap Zelo

"Selain apa Junhong-ah?" Zelo menatap Himchan dan berbisik

"Jongup hyung" lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ya, kau ini dasar" Himchan membuka selimut Zelo dan menarik Zelo bangun.

"Kenapa hyung kau juga begitukan pada Yonnguk hyung?" Himchan malu mendengar ucapan Zelo

"Sudahlah cepat tidur ini sidah malam" Himchan merebahkan tubuh Zelo dan mencium kening adiknya itu.

"Jaljayooo"

"Jaljayo hyungie"

Keesokan paginya Himchan seperti biasa bangun pagi menyiapkan makan untuk Zelo, dia sengaja masak banyak hari ini karena dia menerima voice message dari Yongguk kalau dia akan kesini bersama Jongup, sekalian juga mengajak mereka makan disini tidak masalah kan.

"Hyung kenapa hari ini masaknya banyak sekali, memang ada tamu dari mana?" Zelo bertanya sambil meminum susunya. Himchan membawa semangkuk besar ramen pedas dan sepiring kue coklat.

"Yongguk dan Jongup akan kesini makanya hyung masak banyak hari ini" Dan Zelo hanya mengangguk.

Ting tong

Ting tong

"Junhong-ah tolong buka pintunya" Himchan menyembulkan kepalanya dari dapur.

"Baiklah hyung" Zelo melangkahkan kakinya kepintu depan rumahnya dan saat membuka pintu nampak lah dua orang lelaki tampan, yang satu menggunakan baju santai dibalut dengan mantel tebal bewarna coklat dan celana jeans hitam yang digunakannya, itu Yongguk hyung dan disampingnya lelaki yang menggunakan baju sama dengan Zelo menggunakan jaket tebal bewarna biru muda, Ehh Zelo terkejut apakah dia satu sekolah dengan Jongup.

"Tidak menyuruh kami masuk Zelo?" Zelo terkejut saat suara Yongguk mengintrupsinya dan dengan cepat Zelo menyuruh Yongguk dan Jongup masuk.

"Kau sudah datang Bbang? Ayo sini kita makan dulu Jongup-ah ayo makan" Himchan menarik lengan Yongguk dan Jongup untuk duduk dikursi makan dan Zelo nampaknya cemburu karena dia tak dihiraukan hyungnya.

"Hyung aku kau abaikan" Himchan tertawa lalu memeluk Zelo dan menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya.

"Zelo-ya kau kan satu sekolah dengan Jongup, maukah kau berangkat bersamanya, aku ingin mengajak hyungmu kencan" Himchan yang mendengarnya langsung tersedak dari minumnya.

"Uhuk, uhuk"

"Minum dengan benar hyung" Gerutu Zelo sambil memijat-mijat punggung Himchan. "Baiklah hyung aku akan berangkat dengan Jongup hyung" Zelo menatap Jongup dan Jongup hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada Zelo.

(Alleandros Pichem High School)

Saat ini Jongup dan Zelo sedang menyusuri lorong koridor sekolah ini, tampak sesekali mereka bercanda lalu tersenyum.

"Hyung, aku pergi kekelas ku dulu, byee"

"Chakkaman Zelo, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Jongup menghentikan kata-katanya dia gugup. Zelo mendengarkan ucapan Jongup.

"Jadilah kekasihku aku akan membahagiakanmu Zelo, aku janji" Zelo terdiam sesaat.

"Hyungg" cicit Zelo tapi dapat didengar oleh Jongup.

"Aku mau hyung jadi kekasihmu" Jongup menatap tak percaya pada Zelo. Jongup mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Zelo menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Sebuah ciuman yang menandakan kalau Zelo adalah milik Jongup hanya miliknya. Jongup melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Zelo

"Saranghae Zelo. Jeongmal saranghae" Zelo mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongup.

"Na do hyung, na do saranghae" Jongup semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan mereka larut dalam pelukan hangat itu.

(Louis Henry Park)

Nampak dua lelaki sedang duduk dibawah pohon besar ditaman ini sambil menatap gazebo didepan mereka.

"Hime, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku lalu menikah denganku?" Himchan menatap mata hitam Yongguk

"Bbang, apa benar yang kau katakan?" Yongguk mengangguk lalu memeluk Himchan.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Hime, atau kalau kau mau aku akan segera menikahimu" Himchan berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gazebo taman itu. Yongguk mengikuti dan setelah sampai Yongguk memeluk Himchan dari belakang. Menciumi aroma tubuh Himchan yang sangat dia sukai.

"Aku tau ini sangat tiba-tiba tapi aku sungguh-sungguh Hime, percayalah padaku" Himchan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengusap pipi Yongguk.

"Katakan kau ingin menikahiku didepan gazebo ini Bbang, maka aku akan menerimamu" Yongguk mengangguk lalu kemudian berlutut didepan Himchan dan mengambil sebuah kotak merah dari dalam saku mantelnya.

"Kim Himchan maukah kau menikah denganku, hidup bersamaku, jalani hidup ini bersamaku, hidup dan mati bersamaku, terima cintaku Bang Himchan" Himchan menangis bahagia mendengar pengakuan Yongguk, wisatawan yang berkunjung disini pun menatap takjub pada kedua pasangan ini mereka mengerumuni Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu Bbang" Yongguk berdiri, memasang cincin tadi dijari manis Himchan.

"Saranghae Hime"

"Na do saranghae Bbang" Yongguk menatap lekat mata Himchan memisahkan jarak diantara mereka, dan kedua bibir itupun menyatu dengan udara dingin dari musim salju di Paris, ciuman hangat yang dapat membuat tubuh Himchan memanas. Yongguk memperdalam ciumannya menahan tengkuk Himchan dan Himchan memeluk leher Yongguk. Para wisatawan yang mengerumuni mereka berteriak seru seolah-olah dua orang didepan mereka adalah sesuatu yang abadi.

(At Korea)

"Hyung, Daehyun hyung" Youngjae berteriak-teriak mencari Daehyun

"Ada apa Youngjae-ya jangan teriak-teriak" Youngjae yang melihat Daehyun keluar dari dapur langsung menghambur memeluk Daehyun.

"Yongguk hyung akan segera menikah, dia mengirimiku voice message dan mengirim foto calon istrinya dan calon adik iparnya, mereka sangat manis hyung" Daehyun memeluk Youngjae dan menciumnya.

"Benarkah wahh aku mau lihat fotonya Youngjae" Youngjae mengambil iPhonenya dari kamarnya dan menyerahkannya pada Daehyun

"Manis sekali mereka Youngjae-ya sama sepertimu" Youngjae yang mendengarnya langsung blushing

"Kita akan menyusul mereka segera Ke Paris Youngjae, dan menikah disana juga" Menatap lekat Youngjae, mencium bibir kecil itu dan melumatnya pelan...

* * *

CINTA. Memang sebuah kata yang dapat membuat kau dan aku bersatu, dengan cinta kita bisa bersama, dengan cinta kita dapat hidup bahagia dan karena cinta juga kita saling membagi hidup

-Bang Yongguk

CINTA. Hidup tidak akan indah tanpa ada cinta, cinta menyatukan kita dan membuat kita tahu akan arti cinta sebenarnya

-Kim Himchan

END

Bagaimana? No fluff? No romance? Ada yang gk suka sama alurnya ceritanya? Kepanjangan? Banyak typo? Mohon maaf jika masih ada yang salah sama fic ini. Hanya menyalurkan bakat tulis-menulis ^^

No bash okay, kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati

Nah Babyz mind to review, please?

Sign

Ren Mato


End file.
